fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisaragi Rukyo
READ Design Rukyo Kisaragi has, Grey hair tied in a twintail style, wears a sweater and a blue mini skirt, green shades on her hair and black stockings and shoes. Personality Rukyo Kisaragi, who is also known as "Sci-chan", is the childhood friend of Sakura Akechi, and is often fond of bothering Sakura, and making fun of her, calling her "Blonde Strawberry head" or "Blondie", she enjoys taking over Sakura's place and locking her in a room, leaving her there for half an hour, Rukyo enjoys making others buy her, this and that, and anything she wants, if no one would listen to her, she would cry until til they get her what she wants, asides mocking and bothering Sakura, her so called "idol of all idols" is Mary, although she idolizes Mary, Mary doesn't really like her and doesn't seem intrested in anything she does, instead Mary calls her "The Person I will never in my life and not even for a second understand". Despite the fact Rukyo is a pest to some of them, namely: Sakura, Len, Kaito, Katsumi, Rin, Gakupo She still wants to get in touch with most of them and become friends, despite Mary is her idol, wants to become a more better idol than Mary, she wants to prove to all of them that she is number #1 and will get the "Best Idol Award", she also wants to win the hearts of many Ex: KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo She enjoys seeing others as her servants and that she needs the highest form of respect, she is rather the most childish character in Mashobe Beginning, but, also one of the characters that gave it a boost, she would mostly appear in the "Seasonal" ver. and not much on the main story. Biography MASHOBE BEGINNING| HER PURPOSE: Kisaragi Rukyo, is nothing more but one of the minor characters in Mashobe Beginning, she was made for comic relieves and to add a bit more comedy into it, she doesn't have a big role in Mashobe Beginning, but to only fool around. Kisaragi Rukyo was also actually a faced out character from another manga that was made by Shikaruki (Mary Ann's name in real life), Rukyo is actually also a recycled character, as Shikaruki said, she was too tired of designing a new character, and so she re used Rukyo for Mashobe Beginning, instead of making another character, and thus, Shikaruki also said "It's nothing but a waste of time making this character, then facing her out, instead we should recycle this character, rather than making another one." (Translated) The real purpose of Rukyo's shades on her head, is that, when she wasn't faced out yet in the other manga, her shades we're actually computer shades, and that whenever she puts it on and it senses her brain signals, it will automatically start to work and make her see all the information she needs for this and that, Rukyo was also nothing but an artificial human in the past manga she was in, Rukyo's personality, of being fond of bothering people is also not her real personality, originally Rukyo is a very shy, quiet, serious girl, and doesn't get interested in boys, soon her personality was changed to a lively, annoying, happy girl who gets interested quickly, which was the absolute opposite of her old personality, a lot was changed in her all for Mashobe Beginning, she was turned into an absolutely new character on October 28, she also underwent some design changes, for instance her clothes and eye color, and her name which was originally, Kuroshi Hana. COMMONLY: Kisaragi Rukyo brings around a camera with her anywhere to record very special moments, and in the night she enjoys recording a video of Kaito, Len and Gakupo asleep, she also tends to record them doing anything, she names/calls her camera "Camie-chan" and puts it in her pocket, she often enjoys eating donuts, so besides bringing her camera she likes to carry around a donut, she also wears shades to make her "seem" cool, although she doesn't use it much, she says it's useful in a way that she doesn't need to use a headband anymore and, whenever the sun is shining too brightly she can just put it on. Voice configuration Notable media NOTHING AVAILABLE FOR NOW Additional info Relationships Akechi Sakura- Friend/Rival Mary Ann (Manamanapapi)- Idol Kagamine Len- Crush Kaito- Crush Katsumi- Nothing Really Aria- Nothing Really Kagamine Rin- Rival Masume- Nothing Really Sakura (Purie)- Nothing Really Hatsune Miku- Friend Haruka- Nothing Really Gakupo- Crush Uni- Nothing Really Judy- Nothing Really Megpoid GUMI- Nothing Really Ishi- Nothing Really MEIKO- Nothing Really Serena- Nothing Really Appearances -MASHOBE BEGINNING (MANGA) -MASHOBE BEGINNING SEASONAL Trivia *Here Gallery unknown-icon.png Rukyo.png|Kisaragi Rukyo Design- Illustrated by Sakura Akechi External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Mashobe Beggining Category:Wip Category:Female